Harry Potter turned Ghetto
by newblue
Summary: Ever wonder why in the books there is practically no minorities and when there are they are totally assimilated into the white culture...Well here come the minorities! pokes fun at the marysue transfer fics...


Ok…this is basically a fucked up fic it's made for people with a sense of humor!!!! If ya don't….don't read…I'm taking almost no political correctness crap!!!! And spelling crap…

FREEDOM OF SPEECH!!!! EXERCISE IT!!!!

BURN THAT FLAG!!!

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter… and any original characters are entirely fictional, all habits or names to real people or entirely coincidental … well maybe except on time... or two... or-never mind you get the idea!

Watch for the language….

No HBP and the trio in 7th year

* * *

It was a normal day at the secret magic school named Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The little rich white atheist and Lutheran children were waking at the designated wake up time due to harsh ringing sounds being projected throughout the castle. What a day to start a new day. No?

A black haired boy with a odd scar on his forehead lifted his head up and looked over at his read haired friend. The two quickly got dressed and they made their way down to the Great Hall to meet up with the rest of the school.

"Hello Harry, Ron…" greeted a first year as he rushed by passed to two to get his breakfast.

"Good morning!" the two called in union after him. They finally made it to the entrance of the Great Hall to be met up with their other friend Hermione Granger. They exchanged pleasantries then made their way to the designated table for the Gryffindor.

They then 'tucked in' and talked quietly amongst themselves as the meal time concluded itself.

A pair of twinkling eyes took in the sight before him. The plan that he set in motion the day before seemed the best idea for sure. This morning was just supporting his ideals. He couldn't wait to announce it at dinner.

Dinner that day

"Oh, Harry though we had double potions just after lunch. I think that today was highly invigorating and informative." Said Hermione, a bushy haired girl to her black haired friend.

"Well," began their red haired friend Ron, "at least a good meal is awaiting us in the Great Hall. This year isn't turning out so bad!"

"Jolly good…"commented Harry as they entered the Great Hall.

The school gathered together waiting eagerly for the next meal. Just as the last tardy student filed into the room. The headmaster stood up, his twinkling blue eyes took in the room filled with student as he raised his hands up for attention. The hall obediently quieted and the headmaster began his announcement.

"Dear students in order to not delay this delicious meal, let me make this quick. It has come to my attention that this school has been above average in attendance and basic courteousness. Though skills needed to survive in this modern world is lacking so I have invited a school from the USA to send some students here to help us. So now tuck in!"

The hall was dead silent for a good two minutes. They went back to the food though the theme of the talking was subjected to the topic of the new visitors.

* * *

Los Angeles California USA

A black middle aged woman dressed in a pin striped suit sat behind a desk laughing at the message that she had just received from a crack pot old English headmaster by the name of Albus Dumbledore. The English wizards had too much confidence in their white, rich education program.

"Well," she said aloud, "two can play this game." The woman opened a drawer and removed a list. Checking it over scribbling out a few names and adding a few she smiled evilly.

Getting up she walked out of her office to the secretary reading a romance novel.

"Hey Mary," setting down the list on the secretary's desk, "call in all these kids on the list…make sure to get ahold of all of them."

* * *

NEXT WEEK

DEE-DEE-DEE

SOME WERE IN THE UK

The whole school was out in front of the castle waiting for the American to show up. It was like they did with the Tri-wizard tournament though it was a lot colder this time. The expected arrival time of the quests were to be at 5 though it was already 6 and there was no sign of them. As the students huddled together to keep warm, the teachers took turns retreating inside to get warm.

Pop

"What the fuck it's freezing!!"

"Oh my god I think my nose got messed up!!!"

"Sweet I got a tire."

"No amigo I think tha' wa' a doughnut."

"Malik get your fucking Palestinian ass off of me!!"

"Why were you standing there in the first place?"

"Oh Ala thank you!"

"Mighty moves just blew you away?"

"Has anyone seen my purse?"

"My hat, where is my hat?"

"Comrade there is time when you are so not cool."

This was the initial reaction of the new guest. They were all in their 7th year and were as different as jelly and peanut butter. The Americans oblivious to the fact that they had an audience walked into the building leaving the rest of the Hogwarts students out in the cold.

Inside there was a great uproar of laughter.

* * *

Man I gotta say I would like you to review but I gotta tell you. There's gonna be none of this Mary Sue or what ever crap. Nor is there going to be a lot of other rules. Yeah you guess what race each of the quote is but I gotta tell ya. There ain't no white people come.

DEE-DEE-DEE

Review


End file.
